


Contusion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [412]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Coming upon Veronica's body in the woods was very nearly her undoing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 October 2016  
> Word Count: 530  
> Prompt: "Contusion" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Coming upon Veronica's body in the woods was very nearly her undoing.  
> Spoilers: Missing scenes, taking place during the events of episodes 01x09 "The Devil You Know" and 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was hard to write. This is by no means the last time I'll deal with Ann's grief over Veronica's death. I keep finding new little breadcrumbs that shift my perspective each time I work with this theme. I rather like this one, to be honest…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Color floods to the spot, dull purple.  
The rest of the body is all washed out,  
The color of pearl."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Contusion"

 

Coming upon Veronica's body in the woods was very nearly her undoing. For just a moment, she forgot about everything and everyone around her. All that mattered was her daughter. It took all of her self-control not to let out a keening wail as the reality of what she saw set in. Dropping to her knees in the grass, she could only stare at the roots and vines encasing Veronica's body. Her heart thudded dully in her ears, her lungs felt like slowly drying concrete. Taking a breath took more effort than it ever had since Alissa's death. The grief threatened to overwhelm her, crushing each tendril of hope she'd ever had for her daughter's future.

But a minute was all she could spare. Nothing would bring Veronica back, not from devastation like this. She barely had to give Captain Dislo the order before he was on his radio, relaying the same to his soldiers. They would get Veronica back to the abbey until she could decide what to do next. The only concession she allowed was waiting until the soldiers came to cut away the restricting roots and vines, then take her body with them. She wouldn't leave her daughter alone again until she was laid to rest in a proper grave.

By the time they stumbled upon the clearing with the nuns in disarray over their leader's wound, she knew Damien was gone. He'd fled, whether in fear or to lick his own wounds, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that these nuns were responsible for harming both Damien and Veronica. They needed to pay for what they'd done. Thankfully, John was there and already in charge of rounding up the nuns. 

A small, grim smile tugged at her lips as she heard four shots ring out behind them as they returned to the abbey with Golkar, the nun that started all of this, and Veronica's body. Death by collateral damage was the least those nuns deserved for what they tried to do to Damien. At least they would die safe in the knowledge that Fraueva wouldn't fare any better in the long run. It was just a matter of time with that gut wound of hers. Ann would make sure that the nun got the same care and medical attention that she gave Veronica.

She left the nun to John for a bit, needing time alone with Veronica to begin grieving. She couldn't hold it back any longer, sinking into the chair next to the bed. Tears clouded her vision as her heart finally shattered as it had been threatening to do from the instant she'd spotted Veronica in the woods. She would grieve more later on, once they'd secured Damien, but for now, she'd take the opportunity to apologize for letting Veronica down again. Years of regrets died in her throat as she stared at the lividly dark wound standing out in such contrast to her pale skin.

It was a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.


End file.
